Personality Switch
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Just your typical day in the house of Xelloss, Zelgadiss, and Valgarv. (Note: This is a fic based on an RP my imoto and I started, so there are original characters.)


Personality Switch  
  
A/N: There's a borrowed line in here somewhere... ^-^;; I borrowed it from a little cartoon thing on Chimera Kage, I believe it was called Things Zelgadiss Would Never Say. (Zelgadis, Zelgadiss, take your pick. ¬¬ )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of The Slayers/Next/Try. I also don't own Chimera Kage. But I do own Ionia Metallium-Greywers, and my imoto Ro-chan owns...well, Ro-chan. ^-^;;  
  
-----  
  
Ro giggled evilly. Soon, she would complete her little...ano...device thingy would be the best way to describe it. It was more like a mini tranquilizer gun than anything, only it didn't shoot tranqs out at people. She snickered evilly. Her evil genius really came in handy at times.  
  
"Ha! Done!" she yelled happily. With an evil grin to her face, she faced the basement stairs. Time to test her invention on her favorite onee-chan. Ro knew just where she would be, too.  
  
Ionia sat in the kitchen downing her third bowl of ramen noodles. Zel sat across the table from her, watching in fascination at how much his daughter could eat at one sitting. Still wide-eyed, he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Otou-san!" Ionia said with a mouthful of noodles. "Kouhi, onegai!" Zel sighed and slid his coffee cup over to her.  
  
"Oh, onee-chan..." Ro called from the doorway. Zel and Ionia turned to look. Ro had her invention aimed directly inbetween the two chimeras. Before Zel could react, Ro shot it off, and a slow red glowing ball-like thing shot out of the contraption.  
  
Zel and Ionia sat staring at the strange red globe for a second, then looked at Ro, who was grinning evilly. Neither had a very good feeling about this.  
  
The red ball began glowing brighter until the whole room was filled with opaque red light. When the light finally cleared 15 seconds later, everyone sat/stood, blinking. Ro waited patiently to see if a certain something would happen.  
  
And it did.  
  
Zel suddenly reached for Ionia's 3rd-out-of-5 bowl of ramen and began eating it like he had been starved for 2 months. Ionia sat, sipping Zel's cup of coffee, contemplating what was wrong with the situation. Ro laughed maniacally.  
  
"It works! IT REALLY WORKS!!!" She giggled uncontrollably. "When daddie gets back from 'vacation' he's gonna be sooo proud!' Which reminds me..." She looked around. "Where's mommie?"  
  
"He left for somewhere about an hour ago," Zel said, his mouth full of noodles and his voice sounding incredibly shoujo for a 21 year-old guy.  
  
"Oh." Ro slumped. Where was mommie when you needed him? And she had just done something interesting too. Oh well. She could have fun with Zel and onee-chan. And that was when the worst possible thing--for Zel and Ionia, anyway--happened.  
  
Rezo appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, how's little Ionia-chan doing?" He patted Ionia on the head. She bristled, and bit Rezo's hand. "Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All at once, Zel was latched firmly onto Rezo's arm, in SD, with big, teary puppy-dog eyes. "Grampa Rezzy! I wanna pony!"  
  
Rezo flipped, his calm brain evidently not able to handle any more insanity. (Gee, Grampa Rezzy, I'd think you'd be used to it by now.) Ro giggled insanely in the background.  
  
"I CAN"T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!!!" Rezo screamed, and promptly disappeared. Zel blinked, then shrugged and went back to Ionia's bowl of ramen.  
  
Ionia sipped Zel's coffee, and looked at her imoto-chan. "Ro, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much..." Ro looked around innocently. "Just a personality change, that's all."  
  
"And that's nothing much?" Ionia pressed. The handle of Zel's coffee cup broke in her hand and the coffee cup fell to the floor, spilling it's contents. Zel looked at it mournfully.  
  
"Poor wasted cup of perfectly good coffee..." he murmured sadly, then went back to eating ramen.  
  
Ionia got up from her chair and stalked over to her sister. "Switching personalities is NOTHING MUCH to you!?!?"  
  
"O-o-onee-chan! Gomen nasai!!!" Ro got backed against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Look at the poor guy!!!" Ionia pointed behind her at Zel, who was currently going through sugar packets like nobody's business. "If he keeps this up, he's gonna go nuts!!!"  
  
Ro grumbled. She was having too much fun. She didn't want to give them their own personalities back. But she knew if she didn't, her onee-chan would literally kill her. "Fine." She shot another ball out of the gun, this time a blue one. The room was illuminated in an opaque blue light, and when it lifted, Zel and Ionia had their own personalities back.  
  
Zel spit out the sugar. "What in the 11 hells am I doing!?" He searched for another coffee cup and quickly filled it with coffee, taking a drink to wash out the sugar taste.  
  
Ionia giggled. "Arigatou, imoto-chan!" She pulled out her scythe from...ano...somewhere. "And if you EVER do that again, you are SO dead."  
  
"Eheh..." Ro sweatdropped. "Gomen ne, onee-chan." She turned and ran for the safety of the basement.  
  
Once in the basement (AKA Rowie's Secret Evil Laboratory) she put the mini gun up on a shelf with succesful-yet-failure inventions. "Damn...and I was having fun, too." She grinned. "Mebbe I can invent something else..."  
  
  
To be continued...mebbe? ^-^ If ya wanna see more insanity, well...read and review, onegai! 


End file.
